tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin A35
The A35 was a small (compact) car sold by the British Motor Corporation under the Austin marque in the 1950s. History Introduced in 1956, it replaced the highly-successful Austin A30. The name reflected the larger and more-powerful 34 hp (25 kW) A-Series straight-4 engine, enabling a slightly higher top speed and better acceleration. The A35 was very similar in appearance to the A30, except for a larger rear window aperture and a painted front grille, with chrome horse-shoe surround, instead of the chrome grille featured on the A30. Both had wheels. The semaphore turn-signal indicators were replaced with present-day front- and rear-mounted flashing lights. A slightly easier to operate remote-control gear-change was provided. Much of the improved performance was a result of different gearbox ratios. The A30 had the first three ratios close together then a big gap to top (4th gear). The A35 ratios were better spaced and gave a max speed in third of against about for the A30. Variants in 2009]] Like the A30, the A35 was offered as a 2- or 4-door saloon or 2-door "Countryman" estate and also as a van. The latter model continued in production through to 1968. A rare pickup version was also produced in 1956, with just 475 sold. The A35 passenger cars were replaced by the new body shape A40 Farina models in 1959 but the estate car version continued until 1962 and van until 1968. Performance A two door de luxe saloon with the 948 cc engine was tested by the British Motor magazine in 1956 and was found to have a top speed of and could accelerate from 0- in 30.1 seconds. A fuel consumption of was recorded. The test car cost £554 including taxes of £185. The A35 was quite successfully raced in its day and can still be seen today at historic race meetings. Film and media appearances A 1964 model A35 van carrying a 1953 tax disk with a 1978 registration (HOP 2 1T), and no front "sidelights", features in the 2005 Aardman movie, Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit. Notable A35 Owners 1976 F1 World Champion, James Hunt, drove an A35 van as his daily transport. Double F1 World Champion, Graham Hill, raced an A35 saloon in the early 1960s. The car was later sold to Frank Williams, a current F1 team owner, who also raced it in the UK. Production *Saloons: 130,000 *Others: 151,000. Engines * 1956–1962 - 948 cc A-Series I4, 34 hp (25 kW) at 4750 rpm and 50 ft·lbf (68 Nm) at 2000 rpm * 1962–1968 - 1098 cc A-Series I4, 55 hp (41 kW) at 5500 rpm and 61 ft·lbf (83 Nm) at 2500 rpm (Van) Preservation Quite a few examples exist as they were built in reasonable numbers. There is an active collectors group for the model. ;Cars * PFN 43 * 422 MMF ;Country man * ? ;Pick-up * TNP 820 * UBM 775 ;Van body * AFX 535B * add more vehicles here Gallery File:Autin_A35_-_PFN_43_at_Chatham_07_-_DSCF0087.jpg|At Chatham Historic Dockyard File:Austin_A35_-_422_MMF_at_Rushden_08_-_P5010227.jpg|Rushden Transport Cavalcade File:Austin_A35_Countryman.jpg|Austin Countryman version File:Austin_A35_of_1956_5cwt_Pick_up_reg_TNP_820_at_Boroughbridge_CV_09_-_IMG_9002.jpg|Picup Bodied version at Boroughbridge Classic Vehicle show File:Austin_A35_pick-up_-_UBM_775_at_welland_2010_-_IMG_8938.JPG|Pick-up at Welland Steam and Country Rally File:Austin_A35_Van_-_AFX_535B_at_Rushden_08_-_P5010267.jpg|Van at Rushden Transport Cavalcade Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here See also * list of Car manufacturers * List of Truck Manufacturers * Commercial vehicles Collector related * Shows and Meets * Clubs Listing * Collections * Museums List References External links * Austin Memories A35 Category:1950s automobiles Category:1960s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1956